Insulating contact carrier blocks are at present secured in the cavity of a connector casing by a rear plate which covers the rear face of the contact carrier block. The rear plate is usually secured to the casing with fasteners such as screws, which are threaded into the rear wall of the casing.
The disadvantage of such a construction is the increase of depth of the connector assembly because of the rear plate and screws. Such increased depth presents problems in applications where space is very limited, and the plate and fasteners complicate assembly and disassembly when it is necessary to remove the carrier block to work on the contacts.
French patent application No. 83-000-18, of applicant's assignee, discloses a multiple contact connector having unique means for immobilizing and securing the insulating contact carrier in the connector casing.